1. Field
The following relates to data and voice-enabled devices, such as data-enabled mobile phones, digital assistants, and smartphones, and more particularly to authentication of such devices for access to voice services.
2. Related Art
Although much emphasis has been placed, of late, on providing data communication capabilities on mobile phones, voice services and voice communications remain an important feature to be made available on mobile devices. In corporate networks, voice services can include voice conferencing services, for example. Mobile devices may be used for “dialing in” to such voice conferences. However, authenticating a mobile device over a voice channel is different from authenticating that device over a secure data channel. For example, caller ID information may be available for the mobile device, but such information can be spoofed and sometimes is not available. In the case, of conference calls, a number can be distributed with a meeting invitation to allow users to dial in. However, voice channels are prone to eavesdropping, and if the number were intercepted or captured, then it could be used for dialing into the conference. Also, other voice services may be available from or through a Private Branch eXchange (PBX), to which mobile devices should be given conditional access. Therefore, advances in authentication of mobile devices for use of services available over voice channels continue to be desirable.